Question: The scale on a map is 4cm : 5km. If the distance between two cities is 45km, how far apart in cm are the two cities on the map?
Solution: The scale means that every 4cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 5km. An actual distance of 45km is the same as 9 $\cdot$ 5km. The distance between the two cities on the map is 9 $\cdot$ 4cm, or 36cm.